


High School

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Anger, Community: fanfic100, Gen, High School, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-03
Updated: 2006-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo hates this school</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "School"

Kyo sat in a tree two blocks away, one foot swinging idly as he glared at the school. He could see its roof above the nearby ones, could hear the noise as the students moved between classes.

Why had that damn rat chosen to go to this school? Why did he want to be in a place surrounded by people, and especially so many girls? The crowds at the all-boys school had been bad enough, but to add girls to the mix? Yuki claimed that he did it because he wanted to be normal, but Kyo couldn't help but think there was some kind of insult to himself hidden in there.

He wanted to just run away, to live in the mountains again until everyone forgot about this school idea. But something (he refused to think it was someone) stopped him.


End file.
